Film Sack!
List of Film Sack Episodes - Podcast Homepage - Stats - Stats! '' Scott Johnson, Brian Dunaway , Randy "Randydeluxe" Jordan, and Brian Ibbott each week tackle a gem of a film from the archives of movie history and rip it apart on the air. Segments Introductions Every show starts off with Scott Johnson introducing each member of the crew by inserting a nickname in the middle of their name that is connected with the movie they'll be reviewing. General Discussion Teams On several movies there has been a clear dividing line on who likes and who hates the movie they are reviewing. Whenever a team is formed a team name is used which is an amalgamation of the two members names. Team Names that have been used *Jibbott (Johnson and Ibbott) *Deluxeaway (Deluxe and Dunaway) There have been many times that only one person has been on the opposing side who must then defend their position while the other three try and bring him over to their side. Examples include ''Blue Thunder (which Brian Dunaway hated), Troll 2 (despised by Randy), and Jason Goes to Hell (not at all Scott's cup of tea). Those defending the movie in each case haven't necessarily thought it was good, but made a case for finding enjoyment where a certain host just wasn't seeing it. Trope Alerts A Trope Alert is sounded whenever someone starts talking about a trope (a reoccurring theme in movies) that occurred in the movie. This is accompanied by the sound of an alert taken from "Star Trek". Chick in the Bucket This is a reference to Film Sack of the movie Wild Wild West. Early in that movie there is a female character bathing in a water tower. The movie leaves her there and never shows her again. The chick in the bucket now refers to anything in a movie that was introduced and then abandoned in favor of following the hero. Clips Scott Johnson will go through the movie and take sound bytes from various scenes in the movie as reference. The crew will discuss parts of that scene and go more in depth on their thoughts. Awards Specialized awards that are created by Scott Johnson are given to different aspects of the film. Then a grade is given to the soundtrack based on the A+ system. Star Trek Connection An examination of the cast and major members of the crew is made to see if they also appeared in any Star Trek productions. Twitter Post Jordon, Ibbott, and Dunaway each come up with something to say about the movie that should fit within the 280 character space restrictions of a Twitter post. The character limit has been known to have been exceeded from time to time. E-Mail A listener E-mail is read and then commented on. Fletcher Quotes Lines from the movie are read by Scott Fletcher in a super happy way, usually taking the line completely out of its original spirit. Other Film Sack Stats - Crazy stats about movie connections. Category:Podcasts